


Fell For You

by yukiines



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, inspired off of something look in notes, its 1:30 am, jeremy is gay, jeremy is gay for michael, short lil drabble, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: Just a "normal" day at play rehearsal.





	Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this was inspired off of this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11216718
> 
> "jer trips and falls off the stage and right into michaels lap and he spends the rest of his life thinkin' about that kind boy with the lap of a g o d, so he spends the rest of highschool lookin' for him and when he finds him, he is too scared to go up to him until christine or someone sets him up. and michaels like oH you're that guY"

It was a normal evening, Jeremy was at play rehearsal with Christine, and life couldn't be better.

Currently, they were trying to figure out the lighting for the show they were performing. 

In front of the stage, a boy in a red hoodie was fiddling around with a laptop that resting on his lap. He was trying to figure out which way he should position the lights so that the scene would have the right feeling to it.

Jeremy flashed a smile at the guy, waving. 

He returned it, immediately going back to work.

"Hey, Christine, who's that?" Jeremy turned to the girl standing next to him

"Ah, that's Michael Mell. He runs all of the tech part of the show such as lighting and mics!" She explained, using her hands to emphasise certain things.

Jeremy nodded along, turning back to Michael. 

"Okay guys, run through the scene once more, I think I got it right this time." Michael said, looking up at all the cast members.

Everyone nodded, getting in places. 

It was nearing the end of the scene, and all Jeremy had to do was run towards the edge of the stage, stop suddenly, and hit the high note of the song. Easy. 

Right.

He took a deep breath before racing to the front of the stage. 

"Jeremy, wat-" 

Michael was cut off by Jeremy's high pitched shriek.

He jumped up, rushing to the stage, getting there just in time to catch Jeremy before he whacked his head against the floor.

And holy shit in this moment, Jeremy knew.

He was unbelievably gay for the man that had just caught him in his arms.

"Guess you really fell for me, huh?" Michael chuckled, blush heating his face.

And all Jeremy could do was stutter uncontrollably.


End file.
